Colorization of a printer has been progressed and a high quality image is requested from a market.
Mono-azo pigments or quinacridone pigments have been used for a colorant of a magenta toner in general. However, these magenta colorants have a problem that they do not display a high durability against light and a broad color gamut with high brightness compatibly.
For dissolving these problems patent document No. 1 discloses to use a quinacridone pigment in combination with a rhodamine type compound, and patent document No. 2 discloses to use a colorant comprising a kind of rhodamine pigment and kind of rhodamine dye, as the magenta colorant.
However, the colorant disclosed in Patent Document No. 1 has a problem in color reproduction of human skin color because of strong fluorescence, and the colorant disclosed in Patent Document No. 2 has a disadvantage of sublimation problem because the magenta toner containing the colorant stains the printing apparatus during heat fixing by its sublimation and accumulation inside of the apparatus. These magenta toners still have a problem of adjustment of color hue and heat resistance property.
Patent Document 1: JP A H05-11504
Patent Document 2: JP A H05-34980